


赠品

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: 得到乔斯达家财产的方式也不是只有使用血腥的阴谋诡计这一种，稍稍转换思路的话，除了财产或许还能收获意外的赠品。
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	赠品

“乔纳森，下午我们要出门去一趟伦敦。”

“伦敦？”

“是的，去迎接一位淑女，我之前和你提到的一位挚友的女儿，我们要去伦敦接她来我们家。”

乔纳森挠了挠后脑，是的，他想起来了，父亲几周前确实跟他提到过这回事。父亲的一位住在伦敦的朋友身患重病，恐怕时日无多。对方如今最为放心不下的就是膝下那位年纪尚轻，无依无靠的女儿。父亲的这位挚友曾在十多年前的马车事故中搭救了受伤的父亲和尚在襁褓中的自己。出于感激之情与这些年来两人真诚的友谊，父亲决定将对方的女儿接回乔斯达家，作为自己的养女。

他坐在父亲对面，身体跟着颠簸的马车一起摇摇晃晃。他并没有见过父亲的这位朋友和他的女儿，他对他们的了解仅仅停留在父亲的描述之中。在父亲口中，这位朋友为人正派，善良热情。而他的女儿，那位与他年纪相仿的姑娘，是一位温柔端庄，地地道道的淑女。他撑着头望向马车外陌生的景色，有些期待起与这两人的见面。

“达利欧，我的老朋友，你这段时间感觉好一些了吗？”

躺在床上的人面如枯槁，颤颤巍巍地向父亲伸出了手，无力地对着他摇了摇头。

“女儿...”

他费力地抬起手指，向他和父亲指了指正坐在一旁的人。

他顺着他指向的地方看了过去，坐在椅子上的人已经站了起来，半垂着头，双手拘谨地握在一起。

“先生们好。我...我叫Daisy，非常感谢你们来看望我的父亲。”

她的声音很小，听上去有些羞怯，又是那么的柔弱。对方在说话间稍稍抬起了头，让他终于看清了她的脸。

老天，多么可爱的姑娘啊，他不由得在心里感叹起来。眼前的人皮肤白皙，面容端丽，有着一头阳光般灿烂的金发。她的嘴唇如同刚刚绽放的红蔷薇，细腻白皙的皮肤就像蛋糕上新鲜的奶油。

对方的眼神迎上了他的目光，他从刚刚的发愣中回过神来，连忙向她做了自我介绍。他的耳边悄然传来一阵滚烫，像是被Daisy的目光烧红了脸。

“请放心的把女儿托付给我吧，我的朋友，我会像对待亲生女儿一样爱护她，抚养她长大的”，父亲握住了挚友的双手，安抚般拍了拍他的手背，“我会请人来代替Daisy照顾你，今天我就把她接回乔斯达家。”

父亲在伦敦另雇了一辆马车，留他和Daisy一起坐在来时的那一辆上。Daisy从小生活在伦敦，并没有出过远门，这一路陌生的行程可能会使这位娇柔的淑女感到不安。因此，父亲要求他陪着她坐在一辆车上，和她聊聊天，顺便熟悉一下彼此。

这个任务让他感到有些苦恼。他并不太擅长与人交际，更何况还是和一位陌生的姑娘。他抬眼悄悄地望了望坐在对面的人，对方的双手搭在膝盖上，手指紧紧攥着裙摆。感受到自己向她飘来的视线，她稍稍扭过脸，把目光投向了窗外。

父亲说得没错，她是一位真正的淑女，如此矜持而端庄。她是如此害羞，让他的心里也泛起一阵带着甜意的紧张。他看着她，在心里默念起她的名字。Daisy，上帝啊，这个名字是多么可爱又多么适合她啊。她真的就像是一朵沾着露珠的小雏菊，如此娇美，如此惹人怜惜。

他感觉到那阵熟悉的热意又一次爬上了自己的脸颊，他连忙收回自己的视线，不敢再去看她。

回到乔斯达家的时候，天已经黑了。管家和佣人们站在举着灯站在门口迎接他们。他下了车，站在一边。车上的Daisy提起了裙摆，正抬脚踏向地面。Daisy鞋上的小高跟在踩在地上的时候朝一边歪了一下，眼看着她的身体正跟着他的步伐倒向了一旁，他连忙向前一步，握住了Daisy的手。

他感到手心里的那只手下意识地向外抽了抽，他连忙松开了Daisy。他的确是出于好心才做出了这样的反应，可这种唐突的举动还是太过失礼了。

“对不起。”

他有些羞愧的侧过脸，对方向他摇了摇头。他用余光看向姑娘的脸，只能在昏暗的灯光里看见她红宝石般微光闪烁的双眼。

“JoJo，注意你的餐桌礼仪!你这样还算是个绅士吗？”

他放下手里的刀叉，整张脸都快因尴尬在父亲的训斥声里埋进了餐盘。

这下又在姑娘的面前出丑了。他本就不擅长应付餐桌上的礼节，和Daisy面对面坐在一起更是让他紧张到动作都变了形。盘中溅起的汤汁已经弄脏了他的衣领，他朝着两人小声说了句“失礼了，我去换件衣服”，从餐厅回到了二楼的房间。

他已经没有脸面再回楼下了。他已经数不清这是今天第几次在Daisy的面前出丑了。

他郁闷地把脸埋在枕头里，在床上烦躁地打了个滚。Daisy那张清秀的面容不断浮现在他的眼前，让他心跳的节奏都变得有些紊乱。

他在卧室里饿到深夜，楼下传来的脚步声顺着台阶层层延伸到了隔壁房间。他从床上爬了起来，对着镜子整理了一下自己满是皱褶的衣服，推开了房门。

Daisy正准备往房间里走，看到自己又停下了脚步，略显疑惑地望着他。

“呃，晚安，欢迎你成为乔斯达家里的一员。我...我会把你看做是自己的亲人一般真诚地对待你的。”

“谢谢你。”

“那么，晚安了，Daisy。”

“晚安了，乔纳森。”

Daisy朝他稍稍欠身，回到了自己的房间。

他们认识的时间不过只有一个下午，可自己的心中却已经对这位远从伦敦而来的淑女萌生出了强烈的好感，他站在她门口轻轻叹了一口气，用手按了按自己跳动得有些失常的心脏。

“真是个白痴！”

他扯下自己的裙子，把高跟鞋踢到了一边，对着隔壁房间咒骂了一声。

他望着镜子里的自己，缠在腿上的袜扣正夹着一双雪白的蕾丝长袜，绷在大腿根的女式内裤边沿上还缝着一圈做工精致的花边。

“达利欧，你一定不得好死。”

这是个糟到不能再糟的馊主意，要不是为了从贫民窟里逃出来，他才不会配合那个装病的老东西一起演这么一场戏。

他掐着自己的喉咙对着镜子做出一个呕吐的动作，羞恼把地脱下来的袜子和内裤扔在了一边。

家产，要不是为了乔斯达家的家产，他翻了个白眼顺了顺自己剧烈起伏的胸口，要不是为了这个，他才不会忍受这样的奇耻大辱，像个蠢蛋一样裹着一堆蕾丝，低眉顺眼地在那对白痴父子的面前演一个柔弱无力的女人。

他抬起脚狠狠跺了跺地上的裙子，把自己摔到了床上。

那个傻得冒泡的蠢货，乔纳森。像个第一次逛妓院的处男一样一直红着脸盯着他看，他真想对着那张傻脸来上一拳。

他越想越咬牙切齿，抬起腿对着空气踹了两脚。

这样耻辱的生活还要忍受上几年。他必须强迫自己耐心下来，一步步实施自己的计划。他要演好一个淑女，等着乔纳森成年，嫁给他，然后在新婚之夜想办法搞死他们父子，从此做一个快活富有的“寡妇”。

耐心，耐心下来，Dio。

他深呼吸一口，把枕头边上佣人准备好的睡裙扔到了门口，裹起被子，闭上了眼睛。

“喂，JoJo，听说你们家住进来了一个女孩儿，不会是搬进来给你当未来老婆用的吧。”

围在一边的人群在对方不怀好意的疑问声里哄笑成一团，乔纳森站在他们中间，红着脸冲他们大喊了一声“不是这样”。

“你的那个未婚妻，怎么说，她缺了点儿东西”，另外一人吐出了嘴里的稻草，伸出手在空气中对着他比划了两下，“她没有女人该有的东西。”他的手指向着掌心握了握，一脸戏谑地对着乔纳森说道：“她没有胸。”

人群中爆发出更夸张的笑声，他们在乔纳森涨红的脸色里笑得东倒西歪。乔纳森的双手紧紧握成拳头，接着又向刚刚说话的人冲了过去，拽住了他的领子。

“你怎么可以用这样的话侮辱一位淑女！”

“可，可我说的是事实啊。”

“你，你...”,乔纳森的脸越来越红，他的话已经停在了嘴边，却怎么都说不出口。他踌躇几秒，咬了咬牙。终于冲着对方喊道：“你不知道淑女都是会穿束胸衣的吗？”

他并不擅长打嘴仗，最终还是在这一场舌战中败下阵来。为了维护Daisy无暇的名誉，他不得已向他们施以了拳脚。双方在一场混乱的斗殴中不欢而散，乔纳森望着他们远去的背影，擦了擦嘴角的血，为自己保护Daisy声誉的勇敢表现而心怀自豪。心怀不甘的众人自此开始四处散播关于乔斯达家养女的传闻。从此，这附近的居民便全都知道乔斯达家已经住进了独子乔纳森的未婚妻——一个没有胸部的女人。

乔纳森上学的地方离Daisy的学校并不远，他们总是在清晨乘着一辆车去学校，放学时再由车夫驾着车带着他一起去接Daisy回家。他照旧坐在她的对面，在内心激烈的搏斗后偷偷望了一眼她锁骨以下的部位。他为自己的行为而感到自责与羞耻，他的目光心虚地在她身上扫过了一眼，又迅速收了回去。

这一定是束胸衣的问题。淑女们总是如此注重礼仪，不会让自己身上私密敏感的地方显得太过张扬，他如此向自己解释道。可是，他低下头，皱了皱眉。Daisy的束胸衣看样子实在是绑得太紧了，这样，这样很可能会折断她的肋骨的。Daisy，她总是如此羞怯，如此珍视自己纯洁的名声，让他不由得心生敬佩。

可这样下去不行，为了Daisy的肋骨着想，他也不能再放任她如此苛刻的对待自己。他旁敲侧击无比委婉地跟Daisy的闺中女佣说出了自己的忧虑，希望她劝说Daisy不要太过为难自己。女佣看了害羞得快要把脸埋进地下的他一眼，淡淡地对他说道：“Daisy小姐从不在这方面为难自己。况且，束胸衣是用来使胸部看起来更丰满的，并不是用来遮掩胸部的，乔纳森少爷。”

他呆立在原地，脸红得快要滴出血来。

这一定和Daisy儿时的生活有关。她出生在贫民窟，家境贫寒，无法得到充足的食物，这抑制了她身体的生长，她只是一个因饥饿而发育不良的可怜姑娘。命运太不公平，为什么要让她——一个高洁美丽的淑女、造物主的宠儿遭受如此不幸的童年。他叹息了一声，下定决心要更加细致的呵护她的未来。

坊间谣言被越传越真，如今，人人都相信她就是他未来的妻子。对此他曾经努力辩解，却收效甚微。

Daisy似乎也已经得知了那些传闻，却没有什么过多的反应。她的平静让他觉得惊讶，又不免让他猜测起她真实的想法。

他不得不承认，这些天的朝夕共处已经让他喜欢上了这个害羞又纯真的姑娘，他很乐意她成为自己未来的妻子，他一定会用自己的生命来珍惜她，爱护她，与她携手共度余生。他隐秘的深情变成了一种甜蜜的负担，让他在每个辗转难眠的夜里发出略显伤感的喟叹。

那么Daisy呢，她又是如何看待自己的呢，她是否也对自己怀抱着某些超越友情与亲情的好感？他迫切地想要知晓答案，又怕对方给出的回答会让自己感到深深地落寞与遗憾。他在内心的焦灼里挣扎数日，因爱情的苦痛而日显忧郁。

他就读的学校和Daisy读的那一所总会往家里寄回成绩单。Daisy的成绩一直很好，让父亲感到欣慰与自豪。只是，他看了成绩单一眼。淑女们在学校是要学习家政课的，这能帮助她们在未来顺利地成为一位贤惠得体的夫人。Daisy其他课程的成绩都足以让人骄傲，唯独这一项...

他害羞地想象起他和Daisy未来组建起家庭的样子。没关系的，他娇柔可爱的妻子并不需要为他洗手作羹，打理房间。他们可以去请专门的厨师与佣人。他的妻子只需要在他出门前为他系好领带，傍晚时坐在孩子的身边摇着小摇篮等他回来就好。

这样的想象太让人不好意思了，他用手托住脸颊，站在无人的角落里露出了羞涩的微笑。

“JoJo，可以和我来一下吗，我有话想对你说。”

他的心上人从他的想象里纵身一跃跳到了他的身后，他转过身，连忙冲她点了点头。

他走在Daisy身后，看着她微微提起裙子，轻巧地跨出了门栏。她的仪态如此优雅，又如此娇俏，让他爱意上涌。他跟着她来到房屋后的小花园，Daisy折下了一支百合，垂着头摆弄着手中的鲜花，不去看他，也不肯说话。

她究竟在为什么而害羞呢？

她的沉默让他的内心更加紧张而焦急。他等了又等，眼前的人还是没有出声的打算，他调整了一下自己的呼吸，刚想询问她，对方却对着他开了口。

“JoJo，有一个冒昧的问题已经困扰我很久了，它让我坐立不安。我恳请你诚实地回答我唐突的提问，让我得知你内心真正的想法。”

“请讲。”

“你是否也像我那样，对我怀抱着某种绅士对淑女所产生的纯洁的恋慕之心呢？”

乔纳森觉得自己正在经历一场急症。

他的大脑有些眩晕，掌心不断冒汗，他感到自己的双腿虚弱如同婴儿，脚下的大地不再坚实厚重，反而变成了松软的棉花。无数次出现在他的梦与想象中的景象如今无比真实地的发生在了眼前。他被顷刻间朝他飞扑而来的幸福感所压倒。他鼻息颤抖，喉头滚动。他的声带在数次无意义的痉挛后终于发出了清晰的音节。他直视着Daisy的眼睛，庄重地对她说道：“是的，我也是。”

他的妙人紧紧抓住自己的裙子，身体轻颤，眼中因激动而涌出了泪花。她扑进他的怀里，小声的抽噎了一会，抬起头，吻了吻他的下巴。

“请你嫁给我，我会像爱护自己的眼睛一样爱护你，永远视你为我最心爱的伴侣。”

“我答应你的求婚，我愿意成为你的妻子，在上帝面前和你结下神圣的誓言。”

她擦了擦腮边的泪水，将手里的百合递到了乔纳森的手里。乔纳森会意地接过它，把它插在了她的鬓边，俯下身小心翼翼地吻了吻她的头发。

我已经脏了，我亲了一个傻蛋。

他一路保持着假笑在佣人们的问候声中穿梭过大厅回到了楼上。百合花在他的脚下变成泥泞，他躺在床上自虐般不停地打滚。

为了财产，他已经付出了太多了。

他要装作娇羞地向乔治•乔斯达的傻儿子表白，他隔着裙子掐着自己的大腿，在对方饱含怜爱的眼神里疼出了两行眼泪。他亲了他，一个傻子一样的男人。他被当成花瓶，任他在自己的头上插花，他回吻了自己，用口水弄脏了自己的头发。

他坐在镜子前面，人生第一次因屈辱而流下了泪水。

坊间传言就这样被他和Daisy变成了事实。他在即将成为人夫的狂喜中逐渐变成一个迷失于爱情的傻瓜。他未来的妻子——上帝赐予他的Daisy一直在催促他和父亲提起他们的婚事。他照他催促的去做了，父亲为他们的结合而感到高兴，同时祝福了他们，却委婉地表示他们还太过年轻，不适合在这个年纪如此匆促地走进婚姻。

他看向Daisy，她的表情已经在父亲的话语间变得僵硬，她的脸上已经没有了笑意。她找了借口离开了房间，他急忙跟着走了出去。

“Daisy，请听我说...”

他的未婚妻在他几步开外的地方停了下来，转过身看向了他。她的表情如此哀伤，眼神如此惆怅。让他的心脏也跟着抽动着疼痛了起来。他的未婚妻是如此深情，如此期待他们之间的婚姻，连一分一秒都无法继续等待。他的怜爱之情快要溢出了他的胸口，他想好好安慰她。向她保证他一定会再去劝说父亲。他刚想开口，对方的动作却已经有了转身离开的意图，他急忙迈开步子，向她伸出了手。他的步伐因急切而失去了平衡，他没有抓住Daisy的手，而是在慌乱间拽住了她的裙子。

他趴在地上，手上的布料被他牢牢攥在手心，变成了厚实的一团。

穿女式内裤是一种奇耻大辱，他发誓他不会再穿第二次。可他也没有办法顶着女性的身份搞到男式内裤，所以他决定不穿，放任笼中之鸟冲破桎梏，在飘摇的裙摆里自由飞翔。

气氛一时间变得无比焦灼，他腰部以下的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气和乔纳森惊恐的眼神中。他以一种意想不到的方式从Daisy重新变成了Dio。

乔纳森望着它。

这不是淑女该有的器官。

它甚至比自己的小不了多少。

在人生的第十八个年头里，他的初恋随着它的出现一起夭折了。

他的眼前正站着他的未婚妻——一个拥有XX的女人。

乔纳森的身体连同精神被眼前的那场冲击重重击倒，他在无可争辩的悲哀事实中生起了一场大病。

他卧在床上，透过眼眶中充盈的热泪望向头顶的天花板。他想起自己刚刚绽放就被现实所无情摧残的爱情。他的爱人，人如其名Daisy，上帝派往人间的天使，原来不过是一个在淑女裙下甩着男性生殖器的魔鬼。他想起她胯间那团耀武扬威睥睨着自己的器官，它简直像一把匕首，深深地扎在了他的心里。他在绝望与震惊中从地上爬了起来，和它面面相觑。他颤抖着嘴唇，恳求般望向Daisy，对她说道：“看在上帝的份儿上，Daisy，告诉我它不是真的长在你身上的。”

对面的人脸色铁青，发疯般冲他大吼了一声：“去死吧，JoJo,你这个混蛋。”说完就提起裙子扬长而去了。

老天啊，他为什么不穿内裤呢？他为什么要用如此直白的画面击碎他深深沉醉的美梦。即便他不是个淑女，甚至不能算是个绅士，他也不应该任凭它无拘无束地随着裙子在他的胯间自由地转圈。如果能有一层布料稍稍遮挡住那团东西的话，也许自己还能在令人着迷的初恋里再自欺欺人地多过活上一阵。

他的未婚妻，他深情眷恋着的心上人，从一个没有胸部的淑女变成了一个长着男性生殖器的女人。

悲伤的泪水从他的睫毛间滚落了下来，他在热恋之中被从天而降的晴天霹雳所深深击垮，在本应明媚的青春年华里变成了一个被爱情所伤透了的男人。

他卧病数日，前来问诊的医生全都束手无策，只能无奈地摇头而归。乔斯达先生恳求他们寻找一些别的方法将他的儿子拯救出疾病的魔爪。医生推了推眼镜，惭愧地对他说道：“这是心病，乔斯达先生。”

他趴在床上，昏昏沉沉地听着屋外人的对话。正如医生所言，这是心病，市面上没有哪一种药物能救得了他。他早该猜到的，Daisy身上那些反常的特征与举止绝对并非偶然。没有哪个姑娘能将自己隆起的胸部从丘陵险些裹成盆地。她总是穿着高领的衣服，他本以为是她过分矜持，现在想来应该是为了遮挡凸起的喉结。他的个头已经快要和自己平齐，他本来还为她在自己家中获得了充足的食物，使得身体能因丰富的养分而迅速健康地成长而感到欣慰。他为她身上所有的不寻常找到了相应的理由，却万万没想到他原来是个彻头彻尾的男人。

她的名字不叫Daisy。而叫Dio。

可他为什么要这样做呢，如此残忍地玩弄他纯真的爱慕之情到底能为他带来什么？他为什么这么急于和自己结婚？他百思不得其解。

他在泪光中想起那张或害羞或微笑着的可爱脸庞。自他第一次见到她时起，他就已经被她深深迷住了。他一直迫切地盼望着能娶她为妻。结果，他的心上人却用毫无遮掩的胯部将自己从他的未婚妻变成了他的兄弟。

不会有人比他更可怜了，他按住自己的胸口，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

父亲还不知道Daisy的秘密，他不知道该怎么和他开口，告诉他养女已经变成养子这样令人震惊的不争事实。他扯过被子蒙住自己的脸，不远处却传来了门锁拧动的声响。

“请问是谁？”

“是我。”

有人掀开了他的被子，强迫他露出脸来。来人目光阴沉，面色不善，除了身上那条熟悉的裙子，他在对方的身上再也找不出半点Daisy的影子。Dio已经卸下了自己的伪装，从前那个娇羞优雅的淑女已经荡然无存，现在站在他面前的，只剩下一个表情阴鹜的少年。

“Daisy...不，现在应该叫你Dio了”，他从床上坐起来，苦涩地对他笑了笑，“我有话一直没来得及告诉你。虽然我并不知道你之前究竟为什么要那样做。但是...但是我依然会把你看作是我的家人，我们...我们一定会成为很好的兄弟。”

“你想反悔？”

Dio眉头紧皱，冷冷地对他说道。他抬起头，疑惑地看向他的眼睛。

“你指什么？”

“和我结婚！你难道想反悔吗？你这个没有信用的懦夫！”

“可是，可是我们都是男人。”

“那又如何！”

“两个男人是没办法组建家庭的。”

“你怎么知道，难不成你以前和别人试过？”

“没有，可...”

他一时不知道该如何反驳。

“相信我吧，我最亲爱的JoJo”,眼前的人收起刚刚的暴躁，拾起另一副腔调，在瞬间变换成他所熟悉的温婉可爱的样子，“我会比女人更让你满意的。”

他怔怔地望着他，对方在他发愣的眼神中娇笑了一声，解开了自己连衣裙的前襟。

“我不会让你失望的。”

他倾身向他吻了过来。

乔纳森在他突如其来的动作间彻底呆住了，等他从眼前的现实中回过神来的时候，Dio的舌头已经伸进了他的嘴里。

Dio的舌头像蛇一样灵活地在他的口中摆动、翻搅，发出一阵令人羞耻的“啧啧”声。他的口腔在Dio的舔舐间泛起一阵陌生的甜腥，这股味道融化在他们的唾液中，顺着两人激烈的动作一起流进了彼此的胃里。

引诱男人这回事对于Dio而言也是头一遭。他在激烈的思想斗争中败给了迫切想要得到乔斯达家财产的欲望，最终下定决心暂时牺牲自己的肉体与自尊，引诱他一步步陷入自己布置的陷阱，让计划的进行重新回到原先设计好的轨道。

可是，一旦他想起那一天他亲吻乔纳森下巴时内心强烈的屈辱，他就无法说服自己大方自然地在他的面前卖弄风情，诱惑对方踏入情欲的深渊。光是想到自己即将要做的事情，都能让他的喉咙深处发出一阵颤栗般的抽搐。万般无奈之下，他只好寻找借口回了一趟伦敦，去找那个来自远东的奇货商人。

“你耳朵上的三颗痣和你的面相应该是一生强欲的标志，怎么还需要用上这些？”对方冲着他晃了晃手里的小药瓶，又说道：“呃，如果是身体方面的原因导致你无法...咳...你可能还需要来点儿这个。”他侧了侧身，向他指了指背后那个泡着蛇和蜥蜴，还有一堆草根树叶的玻璃瓶。

“不用了，这个就行。”

他站在商店外的橱窗前看了看玻璃表面倒映出的自己，这是他这么多年以来第一次穿回男人的衣服。男式内裤穿起来的感觉是如此舒适，那团器官在它的包裹下就像一个躺在温暖襁褓中的婴儿，让那种因裙摆的宽大而胯下钻风的寒冷感彻底消失不见。他深深留恋着下半身此时的触感，在心中暗自发誓以后一定要用最残忍的方式折磨死乔纳森，以报今日之耻辱。

乔纳森觉得自己的大脑现在已经融化成了一滩黏液。他抵在Dio肩膀上的双手已经在两人毫无间断的激吻中渐渐垂了下来。他在Dio堪称疯狂的热情中变成了一个提线木偶，被他的意志所任意操控着身体的行动。

口中这种不寻常的味道像是某种古老的熏香，在最初的甜味中过渡成了一阵腥涩的芬芳。这种浓稠的气味让他从紧张中逐渐舒缓下来，可这样的放松却转而变成了一种不寻常的亢奋。他呼吸的频率在地震般的心跳里逐渐上升。Dio的手隔着衬衫从他的胸口蜿蜒向下，他裤子的纽扣被他夹在两根手指间轻轻一拔，Dio的手已经顺着他敞开的裤子捏住了那个要命的地方。

“Dio？”

他能感觉到自己的体温正在升高，血液如同翻滚的沸水。那根尚在休眠的阴茎已经在体表的升温间慢慢苏醒了过来，他的内裤被勃起的器官撑出了一个尖。药物与惊慌让他暂时失去了发声的能力，他的嘴唇在Dio堪称满意的表情里微微翕动了几下，Dio的手指捏住他内裤的边沿，把它拽了下来，

Dio的掌心紧紧贴住他的阴茎，四只手指并拢在一起向内卷曲，他的拇指摁在顶端的那个小孔上，在自己粗重的喘息声中不停地画圈。

“Dio...”

“不，你叫错名字了”，他的另一只手覆上乔纳森右手的手背，“这种时候，我应该是Daisy。”他凑过去，咬了咬乔纳森的上唇。

药效也已经开始在自己身上发作了。乔纳森在性事上的木讷和胆怯在药物的催化下在他的眼中变成了一种笨拙的可爱。陌生的渴望勾起他本性中对爱欲的好奇与期待，他抬起乔纳森的食指，他的长裙下依然空空荡荡，他的屁股向着两人交缠的手指凑了过来，乔纳森的指尖在他的引导中探进了那个隐秘的巢穴，他的肠壁如同章鱼的吸盘，紧紧缠住他的指节。事先灌进肠道的奶油被其中的温度所融化，在肠液的稀释中变成一汪黏腻的溶液。乔纳森的手指如同在深海的巨壑中缓缓上升的潜水艇，在Dio股间的穴道中不停向上探索。艇身在上浮的轨迹中迎头撞上了向外突出的礁石，乔纳森的指腹从那片凸起的地方不经意地擦过。他夹紧腿，在火花般短促却炙热的快感中发出一声长鸣。

乔纳森的身体已经抢先一步在他挣扎的意识中做好了准备，他翘起的阴茎已经从尖端的小孔中冒出了汁液。Dio坐在他的手掌上，以他的食指为轴，用身体不断地画圈。Dio俯下身，乔纳森被他夹在腿间的右手跟着他的臀部一起抬了起来。Dio的舌头盖住那个小孔，嘴唇顺势贴了过来，他的阴茎在他的口中变成了一根吸管。

“停下...求你了，Dio，快停下。”

“已经停不下来了。”

他抬起屁股，乔纳森的手指从他的甬道中滑了出来，裹满浓液的指身像是覆盖上了一层乳白色的薄膜。Dio的双手从腿根探向穴口，两根手指艰难地挤了进去，按住两侧内壁向外拉扯。贴合在一起的穴肉在他的动作间被迫分离，隐匿在臀肉之间的秘密入口向着乔纳森敞开了大门，露出了藏在背后的艳红色的轨道。

“来吧，甜蜜的JoJo”,他面朝他向后撅起臀部，奶油在他腰身的摇晃中从穴口滴落在了床单上，“让我尝尝你的味道。”

他的精液如同卡在枪膛里的子弹，险些在Dio的话语间射了出来。

他掐住他的腰，把他拽了过来。惯性让Dio的身体仰倒在床上，乔纳森的欲望像一把钢枪，气势汹汹地向着他最后的领地毫不犹豫地挺了进去。

“那么，现在我应该是谁？”

“你是Daisy。”

性欲一旦被激发，就会变成势不可挡的洪水，向着那个唯一的宣泄口汹涌地奔流。乔纳森无师自通，在本能的指引下对着刚刚那个让Dio发狂的地方不断进攻。Dio的双腿在他的冲撞里变成一株绞杀植物，缠住他不停摇摆的腰。他的脚跟在身上人的前后撞击中一下下地蹭过他的臀部，他笑了笑，用整个脚掌贴上乔纳森肌肉紧绷的臀瓣，轻轻地揉了揉。

他的不甘和屈辱被体内灼热的巨物所逐渐击碎，乔纳森深陷在他的血肉里，变成了一个欲望的仆奴。乔纳森低下头试探般吻了吻他的嘴角，又在他的应允中虔诚地吻住了他的嘴唇，像一个忠实的信徒。乔纳森听命于自己，在他的呻吟声中用凸起的顶部在他最敏感的点上卖力地打转。他的虚荣心不断膨胀，他掌握着这场性事的节奏，像王座上手握权杖的女皇。

他的小腹被自己射出来的东西弄得一塌糊涂，黏连在耻毛上的白色在两人交缠的肉体中拉出了一条长线。

乔纳森最后的进攻来势汹汹，Dio狭窄的穴道像一条隐蔽的暗渠，他的体液和存留与肠壁的奶油混为一体，散发出带着腥味的甘甜。

“怎么样，乔纳森，我让你失望了吗？”

他摇摇头。

“那么，你还要背弃我们的婚约吗？”

Dio的眼角因快感的纠缠而淌出两行眼泪，他搂住乔纳森的脖子，舔掉了沿着他下颌滚落至喉结的汗水。

乔纳森没有说话，半晌，他回抱住Dio的后背。

他已经屈服了。

Dio裹起自己的裙子，重新回到了隔壁的房间。浮现于皮肤之上的潮红还没有随着性事的终结而消却，他揭开胸前的纽扣，将衣襟拉向了两边。乔纳森留下的吻痕从他的肩膀绵延至小腹，他满意地伸出手指，揉了揉那颗被他吮到发红的乳头。

他目标路上最大的障碍终于被解除了，那座闪闪发光的金币池已经近在眼前，他早就迫不及待地想要扑进去打滚。他用手指梳了梳鬓边因汗湿而打结的金发，计划起了下一步的行动。

乔纳森为自己这些天沉沦爱欲的生活而感到羞耻。

自那天过后，Dio就经常借着亲自照顾自己的理由支开自己身边的女仆，然后在关门声中利落地扒掉他的睡裤。自己有时在夜里也不能幸免，从淫糜狂乱的梦中惊醒的时候，隆起的被子中正有人含着他身下半勃起的物件。少年时代的自己曾途径过附近那座红火的妓院，他目睹着一名嫖客面如死灰，脚步虚浮地从其中晃了出来。同伴中的一个贴在他的耳边小声地对他说：“看见了吗，纵欲过度就是这个后果，会被女人榨成咸肉干的。”

现在的他已经离这样的下场不远了。

Dio几天前神秘兮兮地拿来过一瓶没见过的酒，他在对方的极力怂恿间半推半就地尝了一口。一块软软滑滑的物体顺着酒液一起溜进了自己的嘴里，他急忙把它吐了出来，落在手心里的是一小截蜥蜴的尾巴。

他在惊悚的回忆里无奈地摇了摇头，向墙上的挂钟望了一眼。Dio约他三点钟在书房见面，约定的时间已经过了，对方却迟迟没有现身。

也许是忘了？他抬脚准备出门去找，书房的门却“吱呀”一响，一颗金色的脑袋探了进来，朝他飞来了一个媚眼。

“有什么事吗。Dio？”

“你想不想在这里试试？”

他被他的坦率直白噎了一下，他的双腿还正因今早的纵欲而微微发软，没想到Dio这就想要进行起下一轮。他犹豫地向他摇了摇头，Dio并没有因自己的拒绝而生气，他微微一笑，背对着他掀起了裙子的后摆。乔纳森在眼前的画面中呼吸一窒，血液从身体的不同角落一齐汇流进身下，他几乎在瞬间就硬了起来。

Dio隐没在大腿尽头的密穴中正插着一朵红玫瑰，这朵花新鲜得过分，花瓣上甚至还沾着露水。

眼前的人向他晃了晃屁股，他的自制力在对方的挑逗中顷刻土崩瓦解。

他抱着Dio的两条腿，对方被他抵在靠墙的书架上，头顶的书本在Dio的呻吟声中跟着两人的身体一起震颤。

Dio的叫声淹没了周遭的一切动静，他挺腰不断向更深处进发，在刚开始的急躁间渐入佳境，找到了合适的节奏。他闭上眼睛靠着其他感官体验着高潮将至时逐渐叠加起的快感，Dio却突然尖叫了起来，从他的怀里扎挣着摔落到了地上。他抱起自己的裙子蜷缩在墙角，一脸恐惧地望着他，他在疑惑中向他靠近了两步，还没来得及开口去问，一根长棍就已经从背后重重砸到了他的肩上。

“你这个畜生，孽子，你怎么可以这样对待Daisy！”

他在惊诧中躲开了父亲再次挥来的手杖，向着躲在角落的Dio看了一眼。对方的颊边挂着泪珠，却在与他视线相撞的时候狡黠地笑了一下。

他已经明白了。

他跪坐在楼梯边上，看着不远处还在抽噎的Dio和满脸歉疚的父亲。父亲差点用手杖抽断他的脊椎，他满背是伤，低下头听着父亲一边向Dio道歉，一边恳求着他的原谅。Dio接受了他的道歉，父亲这才松了一口气，答应他立刻开始筹备婚礼，让自己娶他为妻。

他在父亲的呵斥声中摇摇晃晃地走了过来，对着Dio点了点头。

父亲留在他背上的伤让他在床上足足呆了一周，现在他终于可以勉强下地，但还是不能活动得太久。

他趴在床上，看向窗外。门锁又被拧开了，他不想回头，任凭对方爬到了他的床上，小心地亲了亲他的后颈。

“你生气了？”

他没有回答。

“我是来道歉的，JoJo。为了让爸爸同意我们早日成婚，我只能出此下策了。”

他闷闷地“嗯”了一声，用枕头盖住了自己的头。

房间中霎时间静默无声，接着却传来一阵窸窸索索的动静。

“看着我，JoJo。”

他没有回头。

“看着我。”

他还是照做了。

他早该意识到 Dio会出以什么方式来向自己表达歉意。他转过身， 背后的人抱着一束白色的捧花，蕾丝长袜被提到了大腿以上，裙摆只及膝盖，面前还蒙着一层半透明的白纱。

他迎着光，月色流辉落在他的肩上，模糊的轮廓就像是生出的翅膀。

他从不知道他也可以拥有这样近乎圣洁的美。

Dio不愧是Dio，最懂得如何拿捏他的弱点，他在对方的笑容间缴械般叹了口气，任他扑进自己的臂弯。

激情过后，他倒在他的前胸，他气喘吁吁。他感受着Dio的肋骨如同潮汐中时隐时现的海礁，在他的呼吸间上下起伏。他太瘦了，在他的身份还没被发现之前，他一直刻意保持着女性该有的食量，他在强行忍耐饥饿，抑制体重的增加，好让自己看起来更像一个货真价实的女人。

他吻了吻他的胸口。

“我找到了你藏在柜子里的另一个药瓶。”

Dio没有说话，他在他身体忽然的僵直里感受到了他的惊讶。

乔纳森本来以为，那只是Dio为他们准备的又一项增添情趣的小道具，但在经历过上次的“蜥蜴尾”之后，他确实有些担心Dio带回来的类似药剂的安全性。他托人将分装出的药粉带到伦敦，进行检验，在前几天收到了对方寄来的回信。

得出的结果让他吃了一惊。

最初的疑惑与不解散去之后，乔纳森从往事的迷雾里渐渐找寻到了答案的脉络，他终于明白Dio为何对他们两人之间的“婚事”如此迫不及待。Dio想要的东西从来不是自己，而是这个家，又或者，只是这个家的财产。他无法形容自己在厘清真相时所产生的感觉，愤怒过后又是无以言表的寒心与失望。

乔纳森看见Dio睁大眼睛，他想笑，索性真的笑了出来。

“你打算什么时候动手呢？要毒死我，还是连着爸爸一起杀掉？”

Dio沉默了。

他胜券在握，乔斯达家的财产已经近在眼前。他眼中实打实的傻子却摇身一变，从一个任他牵着走的呆瓜变成了一条狐狸，这让他始料未及。乔纳森已经知晓了他的企图，他最初的计划已经被这个突如其来的变数全盘打乱。乔纳森抛出的问题逼得他不由思索起来这场棋局的下一步究竟应该落向哪里。

乔纳森表情平静，唇角似乎还留有些许未散尽的笑，他正在耐心地等待着自己给出答案。Dio扭过头不想和他对视，他憎恨自己的犹豫，憎恨自己在刚刚的刹那居然有了想要退缩的想法。

“ 你打算怎么办，送我去见警察？”

“你没有实际性的投毒举动，一小瓶药什么都说明不了，警察不会受理。”

“所以？”

“我会时时刻刻注意着你，保护自己和爸爸，保护乔斯达家。一旦发现你萌生出了什么坏念头，我就会立刻阻止你、击败你，直到你最后放弃。”

“哦？”

乔纳森紧握住他的手，放任Dio的指骨关节在他的手里发出了细微的“嘎吱”声。但他又低下头，轻柔地吻了他五指的指尖。

这两种相悖的动作让Dio有些迷茫。

“我会时时刻刻注意着你。”

“我指时时刻刻。”

在Dio困惑又恼火的神情里，乔纳森又一次对着他笑了。

他因他的可爱而移情别恋，从Daisy变心爱上Dio。Dio的可爱永远在于他自以为是的狡猾，他为他被揭穿心事后流露出的不甘与羞恼而开怀大笑，胸口又隐隐作痛。他听闻过他不幸的过去，他在童年的艰辛生活中彻底遗失了去爱的能力。他们的过去就像一出幽默的荒诞剧，女人变成男人，爱人变成杀手，与他同床共枕的人背地里却又盘算着如何了结他的性命。他们已经在爱、谎言与阴谋中不知不觉地挥霍完了这么多年。

Dio没有抽出手，接着又听到乔纳森说：“以后不要再故意饿着自己了，Dio。我会永远帮你保守你是男孩儿的这个秘密的。”

他忽然觉得事情变得很有趣。

无妨，就算他还活着，也阻挡不了他伸手摸到他想要的东西。他不介意把这场博弈继续向下延伸，他已经开始期待起这场棋局最后的终点。

“留着你也无所谓。”

最后，他这么说道。

乔纳森掀起他的面纱，以吻作为了对这句话的回应。

这是他们的新婚之夜，他看向Dio的礼服与捧花。他想，在他没有反悔之前，他们还是可以拥有一段美好的将来。Dio成为了他的伴侣，可以如愿以偿地得到这个家的财产，自己作为这份财产的赠品，也被一同交到了他的手里。

“我很荣幸，Dio。”

这是无须后悔的选择。


End file.
